Of Princes And Street Walkers
by The Character's Death
Summary: "This was the worst part. Yuki opened his eyes again, staring at the wall, as the false feelings of affection and intimacy gave way to the old familiar feeling of being…used." No. I am NOT out of my self imposed retirement. I am now...a figment of your imagination. Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket...or Yuki Sohma...I would not be doing this. *Complete*
1. Of Desires And Wicked Propositions

Heavy gasps escaped his lips before they were taken over by petal soft ones. Feeling himself give in, squeezing his eyes shut, he responded as the soft lips against his became more ravenous, sucking the air he so desperately needed. Light beads of sweat began to form on his pale skin as his search for air became more desperate. And just like that…it was over. Being released, Yuki's labored breathing finally slowed as he rolled over onto his side and curled in on himself.

This was the worst part. Yuki opened his eyes again, staring at the wall, as the false feelings of affection and intimacy gave way to the old familiar feeling of being…_used_. Feeling the form next to him begin to rustle, Yuki finally propped himself up to a sitting position on the bed as he wrapped the sheet around his thin waste.

"You okay?" The gentle voice asked as arms wrapped around his bare chest, the sensation of cool silk brushing against his back.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Yuki responded, placing his hand on the arms that embraced him, as he felt something slipped into the palm of his hand.

As the form let him go and moved off the bed, Yuki looked at what had been placed in his hand. The hundred dollar bill was well worn and withered with heavy use. His gaze drifted towards the woman who stood in front of him now in a pale, cream silk robe, and Yuki's expression contorted into a scowl.

"This isn't what we agreed upon." Yuki murmured, and the woman gave him a small smile.

"Well…your heart didn't really seem to be in it tonight, love." And a bitter smile spread across Yuki's lips.

"Somehow, I really doubt that my heart is what you were really wanting." He responded coolly, and the woman let out a giggle.

"Not really." Her voice came gentle and velvet. "I'm going to take a shower." And Yuki watched as she began to walk away.

"Do…" He began hesitantly, his voice coming just above a whisper. "Do you want some company?" And the woman glanced over her shoulder with a smile.

"No. That's okay. I think we're done for tonight." And as the bathroom door closed, Yuki took the hint and began getting dressed to leave the hotel room.

Walking in the cool night air gave Yuki some time to clear his mind before his next stop. Pausing at the entrance of a dark ally, Yuki simply waited until he heard the voice that he knew would be there.

"Hello, cousin." The voice manifested from the dark. "How's business?" And Yuki simply gazed into the dark of the ally where _he_ was.

"None of _your's_…" Yuki responded frostily, feeling himself being watched, as he finally saw the figure step into the dim light of the street lamp.

"Come now. Is that any way to speak when you are _clearly_ looking for something from me?" The man responded with a smile, and Yuki felt his stomach drop.

"Well…do you have it?" Yuki asked bitterly, wanting to keep this deal as brief as possible.

"Do you have money?" The man retorted, the smile fading from his face, and Yuki simply handed him a tightly bound roll of cash as he watched the man methodically count the money.

"That should about cover your tab for what I gave you last time." The man smiled, pocketing away the money as he made no other move.

"That's not fair, Akito!" Yuki shouted, glaring at his cousin. "I…" His voice wavered and faltered. "I _need_ it." Yuki whimpered pathetically as Akito let out a light chuckle.

"Well that's just too bad, now isn't it." Akito stated, staring at his cousin with cold, merciless eyes.

"Akito." Yuki pleaded, feeling his body respond to the craving that could be satisfied by what his cousin had, and watched as Akito's gaze drifted slowly over his body.

"I suppose we could work something out." Aktio conceded with a sick smile. "A trade, perhaps?" And the expression on his face gave Yuki no doubt about what he meant.

"…fine." Yuki gave in, casting his gaze to the ground in shame. "But I want it first." And his gaze met Akito's again, waiting for his response.

"Very well." Akito smiled. "You have yourself a deal." And with that Akito took something out of the pocket of his jacket.

Yuki's eyes dilated as he felt his breathing pick up. He watched as Akito licked his finger to removed a small, blue pill from the bottle in his hand. The pill stuck to the end of his thin finger, Aktio beckoned with his eyes for Yuki to come closer. Walking towards him, pausing inches away, Yuki slowly opened his mouth and let his tongue slide out. With a smile Akito placed his finger on Yuki's tongue, and Yuki's lips slowly formed around Akito's finger to accept the pill. Sliding his finger from Yuki's mouth, Akito let out a small sigh, then moved to whisper gently in Yuki's ear.

"Time to go to work."

* * *

**A/N: Okay people. This is the first concept I have had where I have absolutly NO idea of what I am going for. Please, be patient, and let me know what you think. Starting off as a one-shot, but willing to keep it open to see where the story leads me. Thank you again to Kon13 and Whispers and Rain for prompting me to post this story...against my better judgement! True friends to the end!**


	2. Of Roses And Open Invitations

He clamped his lips shut as waves of pain washed over his body. Wave after wave crashed into his consciousness as his muscles contracted in response to the pain. Despite his best efforts a small whimper escaped his lips, which seemed to cause even more intense pain to radiate through his core. The drugs had worn off about an hour ago, leaving him to suffer the effects of his little…_trade_.

Yuki was grateful, though…for the drugs. He didn't remember much of anything after being lead away by his cousin. But, apparently Aktio had found the experience enjoyable enough that he had given him two more pills before he left. Yuki fingered them in his pocket as he trudged up the stairs of his apartment complex. As he passed the other apartment doors he made an effort to move quietly, not wanting to make a scene of being out all night and coming back at five in the morning. He stood quietly outside of his door for a moment…thinking. Then he took one of the pills from his pocket and quickly put it in his mouth, chewing and crunching down on it…savoring the bitter, chalky taste.

"Hello there, neighbor!" The chipper voice broke Yuki out of his thoughts as he glanced over his shoulder to see the smiling face that greeted him.

"Oh…" He whispered, still trying to remain quiet. "Good morning, Tohru. Off to work?" He responded pleasantly, finally turning his whole body to face her as he leaned his back up against the door of his apartment, trying not to wince.

"Yep." Her face crinkled into a smile, and Yuki marveled at how she could be this happy so early in the morning. "You look like you're a little worse for wear, though."

"Yeah." Yuki nodded. "A bit of a rough night." He finished with a small smile, swallowing down the rest of the pill-bits.

"You keep such strange hours, Yuki." Tohru chirped, the sweet smile never leaving her face. "Are you _ever _going to tell me what you do for a living?" She asked, and Yuki let out a light chuckle, shaking his head.

"Nope. It's a secret." He whispered, gazing into her eyes, his smile spreading to match hers.

"Alright." She giggled softly, a small blush painting her cheeks as she began to make her way down the hall and out of the apartment complex.

"Have a good day, Tohru." He whispered to her as she glanced over her shoulder.

"And _you_ have a good night, Yuki!" She smiled at him. "Go get some rest!" And he nodded to her as she made her way down the stairs.

Finally entering his apartment, he took in the small surroundings. There wasn't much here. And, honestly, he didn't need there to be. As he passed a small, round table with two shabby chairs he put down his keys and the other pill he was saving for later. Dark sheets draped over the two small windows in the apartment to keep out the light during the day, and he passed them too as he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. On the way to the bathroom he took a quick glance at his bed. Not really a bed, per se, but more of a mattress on the floor without a box spring…a lot more comfortable then it looked, really. It was Friday, and he planned on being…busy…so Yuki took Tohru's advice to heart about getting some rest after his shower. Exiting the bathroom five minutes later Yuki made his way to the bed and simply collapsed, naked and dripping wet. It's what he deserved…

Soft lips trailed their way along his bare collar bone and Yuki automatically trembled under the sensation, running his fingers through the hair they belonged to. The warm breath against his skin made his own catch in his throat, as it finally came out in a long sigh. Yuki tried to savor this moment of false passion. Where he could simply pretend...that she actually loved him. The lips grazed their way along his neck and jaw line, finally meeting his own. Yuki pushed back, pinning the woman underneath him, and her arms ensnared his waist pulling him closer. Pressing his body to hers, he let out a low hiss as nails scraped along his back. Yuki's eyes flew open, and for a split second Tohru's face flashed through his mind causing a deep blush to paint his cheeks. Just the most recent face he had seen that day…or so he told himself. Noticing the lack of response the woman opened her eyes too, and upon taking in the expression and blush on Yuki's face began to giggle.

"Are we having a moment of modesty?" She smirked at him as his gaze finally focused on her face.

"Not really…" He whispered as he found himself again, gently sliding her bra strap down her shoulder as he placed his lips on her bare skin, causing her to moan…and then a gentle knock came at the door.

"Are we expecting company…" She asked flatly as the two stared at each other, Yuki just as baffled as she was.

"…not really." Yuki answered honestly, moving himself up off the woman underneath him.

Slipping on some jeans from off the floor over his boxers, Yuki slowly made his way to the door, keenly aware of the eyes watching him from the bed. This was why he always tried to avoid bringing work home. That, and he could always feel them judging…his apartment. Opening the door slowly, just a crack, Yuki was taken off guard by the face that met his, and had to look at the clock. 11:15 PM, it read, and he turned back to the person, a little perplexed. He opened the door a little further to slip his thin frame through the threshold.

"Hey Tohru." He greeted her with a cautious smile, finding the current situation a little more than ironic.

"Oh!" She blinked, a slight blush painting her cheeks at seeing her neighbor without a shirt. "I hope I'm not bothering you…" Her voice trailed off as she found it difficult not to stare.

"No…" He answered slowly, finally noticing that she was hiding something behind her back. "Just caught me in the middle of going to work." He stated, a curious smile beginning to creep along his face as he tried to peak behind her, and she flashed an even brighter smile. "What are you hiding?" He finally asked, and she let out a sweet little giggle as she finally produced a single yellow rose from behind her back and handed it to him.

"For you!" She chirped happily, and Yuki's expression turned slightly confused. "I thought it might make you feel a little better after your hard day." She finished with a sweet smile, and Yuki put the rose to his lips, taking in the scent.

"You know…" Yuki murmured lowly. "I'm pretty sure there is some sort of warning about pretty girls bearing flowers." He finished with a smile, and Tohru let out another giggle. "Hang on, I think I have something for you." He said, quickly sliding back into his apartment, then coming back out seconds later holding a plastic container.

"Oh…um…thank you?" Tohru responded as she took the container from him, more then a little confused as Yuki began to chuckle, still holding the rose she had given him.

"It's the container you used for the meatloaf you made me." He began as a broad smile crossed his face. "And I washed it for you." And Tohru began to laugh.

"You didn't need to do that, Yuki." She smiled at him, and Yuki found himself a little lost in the sheer warmth of it.

"I know…" Yuki whispered, fiddling with the rose in his hand as he cast his gaze to the ground. "I wanted to."

"Well, thank you, Yuki." Tohru whispered back to him, and he simply nodded as he looked back up to watch her turn and head back to her own apartment.

"Have a good night, Tohru." He whispered gently to her, not wanting to disturb the other neighbors.

"And _you_ have a good day, Yuki!" She whispered back as her face crinkled into her happy smile, and Yuki found he rather enjoyed their routine farewells.

"Hey!" Yuki heard her call back to him just before he slipped back to his apartment, causing him to pause and turn. "You want to go for coffee sometime?" Tohru asked, the smile still playing on her face, and Yuki smiled back and nodded.

"I would like that." He answered, and with another smile Tohru slipped into her own apartment, leaving him to do the same.

Yuki walked back into his dark apartment slowly, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips as he looked at the rose in his hand. Thoughts flooding his mind, Yuki had almost forgotten that he was not alone until a gentle voice manifested from the other side of the room.

"Who was that?" The woman asked, still laying in Yuki's bed.

"No one." He whispered in the dark, once again touching the rose to his lips before placing it on the table and making his way to the one waiting for him.

Sitting next to her on the bed, Yuki gently ran his thin fingers down her arm, caressing her neck with feather light kisses. He felt her sigh and soften in his embrace, as she wrapped herself around his bare torso. As his lips met her, they were both startled by the sound of his phone ringing on the floor next to his bed.

"Unbelievable." Yuki muttered under his breath, resting his forehead on the woman's shoulder in defeat before glancing at the number displayed on his phone as he reached to answer it.

"You're kidding, right?" She hissed, and Yuki glanced at her, then back to his ringing phone before responding.

"Believe me. We won't get _anywhere_ unless I answer this." He stated bluntly, knowing the caller would simply continue to harass him until he picked up the phone as he stood from the bed to take the call.

"What?!" Yuki hissed in the phone, his tone laced with irritation.

"Hey, Spanky. How's it hangin'?" The husky voice responded nonchalantly.

"You _do_ realize it's a Friday night, right?" Yuki spat.

"Why in the hell do you think I'm calling you?" The voice retorted in amusement before continuing. "You working?"

"What do you think?" Yuki responded frostily as his gaze drifted towards the equally unamused woman in his bed, and there was a pause on the end of the other line.

"…can I come up and watch?" The voice purred on the other line, and Yuki bit his tongue.

"No!" He growled before his face paled in realization as he shuffled towards his window to move the sheet away and look out the window of his apartment.

"Go away!" Yuki hissed into the phone, glaring down at the culprit standing on the sidewalk outside his apartment complex before moving away from the window.

"But…" The voice began, attempting to hide the laugher in their tone. "I need a date."

"And you're calling me?!" Yuki responded in complete disbelief…this wasn't happening.

"Well…yeah." The voice answered. "You're the prettiest person I know." And Yuki became speechless as another long pause went over the line. "…I'll by you drinks." The voice coaxed, and Yuki let out an audible sigh.

"No." Yuki answered, debating with himself if he should just hang up now.

"Either you come down or I come up…" The voice threatened playfully, and Yuki let out a small gasp before the voice continued. "Just tell them you have a better offer and come down." And with that the line went dead.

Yuki simply stared at his phone in defeat before moving towards the bed to grab a shirt from the floor. Putting it on roughly, he turned away and began to head towards the door, completely ignoring the utterly stupefied woman.

"Wait!" The woman shouted at his back, and Yuki paused for a moment. "Where are you going?" And Yuki glanced over his shoulder to take one last look at her.

"I got a better offer…" He murmured in a low tone as he finally left his apartment, a strange sense of satisfaction washing over him at the fact that…for once…he was not the one being left half naked

* * *

**A/N: I deeply apologize for the length of this chapter. I swear I wanted to stop...but I couldn't. I hope that it is all worth it, and sincerely hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	3. Of Tanquerays And Fox Trots

**...okay...so I seriously have no idea where this chapter came from. But...enjoy? Special thanks to Kon13 and Whispers and Rain for their help on this chapter.**

* * *

"Haru…" Yuki sighed, his left hand propping up his chin while he trailed his thin index finger around the rim of his half empty glass, starring at the wood grains of the bar counter. "You never take me anywhere nice anymore." He whined, his tone taking on a slight slur as his gaze slowly trailed to the two empty glasses next to the one he was in the process finishing.

"I would…" The man sitting next to him at the bar conceded coolly, slowly sipping on his own drink. "If you would dress nicer for me." He finished, taking another sip of his drink, and Yuki shot him a disgruntled look.

"You told me to get dressed to go out with you…" Yuki huffed. "So…I got dressed to go out with you."

"Yeah…" Haru nodded, shifting a glance to take in Yuki's appearance. "And you look like trash." He finished with a smirk as Yuki began to sulk.

"…I thought you liked that about me…" Yuki muttered, casting his gaze back to his glass as he took a larger sip of his drink…thinking to himself that it had taken his third drink to realize how much he hated Tanqueray.

"Why do you think I keep taking you out?" Haru whispered in his ear, giving him a playful nudge, and a small smile twitched at the edge of Yuki's lips.

"I _know_ why you keep taking me out." Yuki whispered, his gaze still transfixed on his drink. "And no matter how drunk you get me it's never going to happen, Haru."

"Yeah…well." Haru began slowly, finishing what was left of his drink. "That's exactly what I keep telling your mom." And the two just stared at each other before breaking into drunken giggles.

As they fell back into silence, Yuki began to glance around the bar Haru had taken him to. The area around the counter where they sat was poorly lit, and the whole place reeked of cigarette smoke and alcohol. To make things worse, the atmosphere was filled with the sound of music that absolutely no one wanted to listen to. Sipping slowly on yet another disappointing drink, Yuki listened to yet an even more disappointing song come to a close. Letting out a sigh, Yuki wondered how he had allowed himself to be convinced to go with Haru tonight. These kinds of excursions always seemed to end in regret. Yuki slowly turned to Haru, preparing himself to plead with the man to leave, when he took in the look on Haru's face.

"There playing our song!" Haru squealed in delight, and Yuki strained to hear the music in the background.

"We have a song?" Yuki asked dubiously, still trying to identify the specific melody.

"We do now…" Haru's smile became almost animalistic as he pulled Yuki off the bar stool by his wrist and dragged him to the middle of the room…Yuki protesting the whole way.

As the electronic beat finally infiltrated his consciousness Yuki simply stood motionless, staring, as Haru began to rock methodically to the rhythm of the music. Haru swung his hips and moved his shoulders to the music, taking in Yuki's expression of bewilderment with a smirk as the voice began to chant.

_I'm bringin' sexy back _

_Yeah_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_Yeah_

_I think it's special what's behind your back_

_Yeah_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack_

_Yeah_

_(Take 'em to the bridge!)_

Haru circled around Yuki, gliding behind him. Yuki let out a gasp as Haru restrained his arms behind his back with one hand, the other sliding the length of his torso to rest on his hip. Yuki's body shuddered as Haru began to rock both of them to the motion of the song. His breathing coming labored, and his head swimming from the alcohol, Yuki leaned into Haru, resting his head on Haru's shoulder. Yuki's breath caught in his throat as Haru began to whisper the lyrics to the song in his ear, and he swore he was going to murder Haru…_after_ this was all over.

_Dirty babe_

"Dirty babe…" Haru whispered, the smell of gin pouring off of him.

_Uh-huh_

_You see these shackles? Baby, I'm your slave_

"You see these shackles? Yuki, you're my slave…" He continued to whisper, changing the lyrics, causing a deep blush to paint Yuki's already crimson cheeks

_Uh-huh_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

"I'm gonna whip you if you misbehave…" His voice grew husky, his hold on Yuki becoming a little tighter, drawing him in closer.

_Uh-huh_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

"It's only _you_ that makes me feel this way…" Haru finished with a chuckle, watching Yuki's blush grow.

_Uh-huh_

_(Take 'em to the chorus!)_

Haru finally released Yuki from his bonds, swinging him out by one hand with a smile. He then pulled Yuki gracefully back to him as they stood face to face. Haru expertly maneuvered himself to where one of his legs was between Yuki's thighs. Grabbing hold of Yuki's hips, Haru began bumping to the rhythm of the chorus, guiding both of them as their hips began to sway and interlock. Feeling the warmth of the alcohol and Haru's body sweep over him, Yuki finally gave in, his own hands finding Haru's leather clad hips as his body responded to the rhythm…he was _definitely_ going to murder him. Haru simply chuckled as they continued to dance.

_Come here girl_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_Come to the back_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_VIP!_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_Drinks on me_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_  
_Let me see what ya twerkin' with_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_Look at those hips_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_You make me smile_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_Come here child_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_  
_And_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_  
_Get your sexy on_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

"Alright" Haru whispered in Yuki's ear, brushing his fingers through Yuki's hair. "Let's give 'em a show to remember, and maybe we can get free drinks!" And a smile played on Yuki's lips…the last thing he needed was more alcohol.

In a flash Haru dropped to one knee, holding Yuki's hand. Taking the cue, Yuki began to circle around Haru, bobbing his head and swinging his free arm in the air to the music as he paraded around the man holding his hand.

_I'm bringin' sexy back_

_Yeah_

_Them motherf- don't know how to act_

_Yeah_

_Girl let me make up for the things you lack_

_Yeah_

_'Cause you're burnin' up, I gotta get it fast_

_Yeah_

_(Take 'em to the bridge!)_

Haru slowly slid his body up the length of Yuki's form, his hand finally encircling Yuki's waist as he drew him into his hips. In a stunningly graceful move Haru dipped Yuki low, and the sudden shift in gravity along with the alcohol made Yuki's head swim. An almost giddy laugh escaped Yuki's lips, and he flashed a broad smile to the crowd watching them, finding it a little more than amusing how they all looked like they were standing on their heads.

_Dirty babe_

_Uh-huh_

_You see these shackles? Baby I'm your slave_

_Uh-huh_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_Uh-huh_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Uh-huh_

_(Take 'em to the chorus!)_

_Come here girl_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_Come to the back_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_VIP!_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_Drinks on me_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_  
_Let me see what ya twerkin' with_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_Look at those hips!_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_You make me smile_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_Come here child!_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_  
_And_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_  
_Get your sexy on_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

Haru spun Yuki out and away from him once more, releasing him from his grasp. Without even thinking Yuki turned away from Haru and practically ran back to the bar, jumping onto the bar stool and up on the counter. Stooping low to grab what was left of his drink, he swung his hips to the music as he put his lips to the glass.

_You ready?_

_You ready?_

_You ready?_

_Uh (Yes)_

In a sudden flash Yuki threw his empty glass to the counter as it shattered to pieces, a smile creeping across his face from the lovely sound it made…and the expression of disapproval from the bar tender. Taking a deep breath in, savoring the moment of reckless abandon, Yuki screamed the next lyrics to the crowd at the top of his lungs, jutting a finger towards the people staring at him.

"I'M BRINGING SEXY BACK!" And the crowed hollered and whistled at him, cheering him on.

_I'm bringin' sexy back_

Haru roared with laughter, backing Yuki up from his place in the crowd as he watched the man begin to dance on the counter of the bar.

"YEAH!" And Yuki flashed a smile at him…still planning on murdering him at some point.

_Yeah_

_You motherf- watch how I attack_

_Yeah_

_If that's your girl, better watch your back_

_Yeah_

_'Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact_

_Yeah_

_(Take 'em to the chorus!)_

Yuki continued to dance gracefully along the bar, kicking glasses off with enough force to send them to the floor or nearby wall, earning him more shouts of approval from the crowd.

_Come here girl_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_Come to the back_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_VIP!_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_Drinks on me_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_  
_Let me see what ya twerkin' with_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_Look at those hips_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_You make me smile_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_Come here child_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_  
_And_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_  
_Get your sexy on_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go 'head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

Exchanging a meaningful glance down at Haru, Yuki gave a small nod as a smile spread across Haru's lips. This was going to be awesome…Haru could feel it.

_You ready?_

_(Yes)_

_You ready?_

_(Yes)_

_(Yes)_

Yuki jumped from the counter. Sailing through the air in an agonizingly beautiful movement, twirling as he defied gravity, Yuki landed in Haru's waiting arms…bridal style. They simply stared at each other as the music died down and was taken over by the roar of the crowd that had gathered to watch the spectacle. Then their mutual gaze drifted towards the bar tender…who looked less than amused by the show they had just given.

"I'm guessing there's no more drinking for us tonight, dear." Haru whispered to Yuki, sliding him from his arms to the ground below him, and they both began to laugh.

"You two need to leave..._now._" The bar tender's tone came serious, causing Haru and Yuki to laugh even harder.

"Alright, boss man." Haru responded, resting an arm around Yuki's shoulder. "I think our work here is done anyway." And with that Haru turned them both around and flashed a peace sigh to the cheering crowd.

They exited through the bar together, Haru guiding Yuki out the door with an arm around the shoulder as the crowd continued to whistle and holler cat calls. Yuki raised one arm in farewell to the crowd as they left, wondering exactly how this had all happened…then he remembered…it was all Haru's fault.

* * *

**A/N: Featured lyrics in this chapter are from the song "SexyBack" by Justin Timberlake. Because I know for a fact that Timberlake STOLE sexy. But have no fear, people, Haru has successfully brough sexy back. Show him your gratitude by leaving a review.**

**...In your face, Timberlake.**


	4. Of Lattes And First Dates

**So…my favorite type of coffee is a quad shot sugar-free vanilla latte. But…I had the fortune/misfortune of trying a 32 oz 6 shot latte recently. Needless to say…my heart felt ****_really_**** funny. I would say that I would never do that again…but then…I would probably be lying.**

* * *

"You okay?" The sweet voice chimed from across the table, drawing his gaze from the cup of coffee in front of him.

"Huh?" Yuki asked, a slight blush gracing his pale cheeks as he realized she had been talking this whole time…and he hadn't been listening.

"You seem a little distracted." She giggled, no hint at all of irritation in her tone. "Everything okay?" She asked again.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Yuki whispered, his gaze drifting back to his cup of coffee…this was not going at all the way he had envisioned in his head. "Just had another rough night." He continued, blurred flashbacks of last night's antics playing through his head…Haru simply _had _to die, there was no other option.

"I kind of figured." She giggled again, the sweet smile never leaving her beautiful lips. "You've kind of been out of it…" And a small smile twitched at the corner of Yuki's lips…if only she knew.

Yuki brought the cup of coffee to his lips, savoring the taste in his mouth for a moment before swallowing it down. He was about to take another sip when his phone suddenly let out a tone notifying him he had received a text message. Yuki decided to ignore it, feeling that this coffee date was on it's way straight down the drain.

"How has work been treating you down at the school lately?" He asked cordially, trying to salvage what might be left of this outing.

"It's going alright." She smiled back at him. "I got a really great class of kids this year." She continued, but was quickly interrupted by another notification from Yuki's phone.

"So what grade level did they set you up with this year?" Yuki asked, attempting to ignore his phone once again.

"I got the first year class." She beamed, her expression glowing. "It's so great, because they haven't learned to hate teachers yet!" She chirped, causing Yuki to smile…her joy completely overwhelming and infectious.

"So what about you?" She asked, her expression crinkling into an adorable smile as she already knew the answer to her question. "Work still a secret?" And Yuki let out a light chuckle from behind his coffee cup as he set it down on the table.

"Yep." He smiled warmly, finding it amusing that his neighbor had taken up making it a game of finding out what he did for a living…it was…cute.

"You know…" Tohru continued, the smile still playing on her lips. "One of these days I'm going to find out what you do!" She warned playfully. "You can't _possibly_ keep it a secret forever!" And Yuki laughed in spite of himself, finding he almost wanted to accept her challenge…and then his phone set out another notification.

"You can answer that if you want." Tohru said sweetly, and Yuki gave her an embarrassed expression.

"Sorry…" He whispered, fingering his phone. "I just know it's my friend…and he's not going to stop harassing me until I tell him to leave me alone." And Tohru began to giggle.

"Some friend you have! He must really enjoy your company." She smiled brightly, and another wry smile twitched at the corner of Yuki's lips…yeah…he liked Yuki's company alright.

"I suppose so…" He mumbled as he thumbed through the text messages.

_ Heeeey Dancing Queen…those were some pretty sweet moves last night! ; )_

_ -ThePimpDaddy_

Yuki let out a sigh, reflexively putting his head in his free hand before continuing. Why he had ever shown Haru how to put a signature on his text messages was beyond him. Flipping through the other messages, Yuki began to wonder how much it would cost him to change his number.

_I think you need to consider changing your profession and start shakin' what yo mamma gave ya! Would make more money that way, Spanky!_

_-ThePimpDaddy_

_ …so when can I see you again? ; )_

_ -ThePimpDaddy_

Yuki went to work nimbly moving his slender finders across the numbers of his phone in hopes of stopping the madness so he could enjoy what was left of this…well…he wasn't quite sure what this was.

_Leave me alone…I'm busy._

He didn't have to wait long before there was a response. Letting out another sigh, he gave an apologetic glance to Tohru as she began to giggle.

_…are you working…? ; P_

_ -ThePimpDaddy_

Fighting the urge to throw his phone straight through the wall, and despite his better judgment, Yuki sent a reply.

_NO! I AM NOT WORKING! LEAVE… ME… ALONE! …I'll call you tonight…_

Turning his attention back to his neighbor, Yuki took in her amused expression and began to feel himself blush. How was it that this coffee date had gone so completely down hill…and she was still smiling so sweetly at him? Finding himself a little baffled, Yuki couldn't help but return her infectious smile with one of his own. Feeling a strange sense of ease wash over him, Yuki put his coffee cup to his lips once again, determined to enjoy this moment. Reveling in the moment of quite piece, he found himself simply staring back at her, lost in the warmth of her eyes and brilliant smile…until his phone went off…_again_. Practically slamming his head to the table in defeat, Tohru began to laugh.

"Is he always this persistent?" She giggled.

"…yes." Yuki groaned into the table as he finally lifted his head to look at his phone…Haru was going to die.

Looking to his phone once more, the color suddenly drained from Yuki's face as he read the message. Glancing back at Tohru, a brief moment of panic washed over him as his gaze moved back to the message on his phone.

"Is…" Tohru began hesitantly, picking up on the sudden change. "Is everything okay?" She asked, and Yuki wasn't quite sure how to answer the question.

"I'm really sorry…" He whispered, avoiding her worried gaze. "I've got to go." He began again. "Something just came up…but…" Yuki finally met her gaze, managing a small smile. "I would really like to do this again. It was a lot of fun."

"Okay…" Her voice trailed off, not sure what to make of this change as Yuki stood from the booth and began to walk away.

Exiting the coffee shop, Yuki went to his phone once again, reading the message. Feeling his heart pound in his head, Yuki wondered just what it meant…and, at the same time…he knew. He knew _exactly_ what it meant.

_ I have something new you might like. You know where to find me._


	5. Of Bandages And Open Wounds

**Angst...this is how it's done. Take notes, people...watch and learn. Kon13...this chapter is for you...because Akito is your man.**

* * *

"It took you long enough." The voice whispered to him, dark and malicious. "I'm actually…surprised…" The voice continued. "But I knew you would come eventually. You're so…predictable."

"Do you have it?" Yuki mumbled lowly, shifting his gaze away in defeat…he really_ had_ tried to not come.

"I'm hurt, Yuki." The voice came laced with sarcasm. "And here I thought you had come to see me…" And something inside of Yuki began to ache.

"Akito…" His cousin's name came in a low whimper…Yuki hated the way his cousin enjoyed toying with him. "You _know_ why I'm here…" He whispered, his gaze finally meeting his cousin.

"Do I?" Akito challenged, his expression amused as he watched his cousin squirm under his cold gaze.

"How much do you want…" Yuki asked, desperation laced in his tone…he didn't particularly care what the drug was.

"I don't want money." Akito quipped, and Yuki's expression became confused.

"Why would you give it away?" Yuki asked, completely baffled, and Akito began to laugh.

"I said I didn't want your money." Akito began, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips as his tone grew low. "I never said it would be free…" And Yuki's heart sank to his stomach.

"…what do you want…?" Yuki whispered, his gaze cautious…this wasn't like Akito.

"Let's go to your place." The malicious smile spread across Akito's lips…and Yuki sucked in the air around him.

"No…" Yuki breathed wordlessly, sensing this was a trap.

"Well, then I'll just go find another buyer." Akito retorted as he spun on his heels and began to slowly walk away…waiting.

"Wait!" Yuki shouted at his back, and another smile spread across his lips as he glanced back at his cousin over his shoulder.

"Yes…?" The word came slow, trailing across the lips that had spoken it, and Yuki's eyes fell to the pavement in defeat.

"Follow me…" Yuki mumbled, and turned away from his cousin as he began to walk, feeling Akito's cold gaze on his back.

"_So_ predictable…" Came a low whisper from behind Yuki, and he hung his head and continued to walk.

Entering his apartment, Yuki heard the door shut behind him. Light, cynical laughter manifested from behind him, and Yuki closed his eyes in an attempt to shut it out. He continued to move forward, placing his keys on the table as he heard footsteps follow him.

"No wonder you never invite the family over for dinner…" The voice continued, letting out another amused chuckle.

"If you don't like it you can leave." Yuki muttered…they _always_ judged his apartment.

"I never said I didn't like it." Akito spoke, and Yuki turned to face him. "…It…suits you." And Yuki's expression contorted into a scowl at the blatant insult.

"So are you going to give it to me or not?" Yuki spat, causing his cousin to let out a low chuckle.

"My, my…so eager." A wicked smile played at the corner of Akito's lips. "Okay." He conceded coolly. "I'll give you exactly what you want." And a strange sense of relief passed through Yuki as he watched Akito pull out a small plastic bag of white powder.

"What is it?" Yuki asked, looking at the substance Akito held in his hand.

"Do you really care?" Akito asked with a smile, already knowing the answer.

"Not really." Yuki conceded, causing Akito to let out a low chuckle.

Yuki watched as Akito began to role up his sleeve to just above his elbow. Opening the bag, Akito extended his arm and meticulously poured the powder along his upright forearm in a thick line. With a smile, Akito beckoned Yuki to him, and Yuki understood what Akito wanted. Taking Akito's arm in his gentle hold, Yuki slowly moved his tongue along Akito's skin, taking in the powder and salt of Akito's pale flesh. As his tongue trailed across the cool, smooth surface, Yuki could hear Akito's breathing pick up. Coming to the end of the line, Yuki gently grazed his lips against the skin of Akito's arm as he finally let go, meeting his cousin's look of exhilaration.

At first Yuki felt nothing, as the two just stared at each other in silence…Akito simply…watching. Yuki waited, feeling his tongue growing numb. Suddenly, he began to feel his skin become warm as his heart began to race. As Yuki's breathing became labored under the effects of the drug, Akito lifted his hand to Yuki's cheek, trailing his thin fingers across Yuki's skin. He let out an audible gasp, the sensation of Akito's touch unlike anything he had experienced…every nerve coming alive under that gentle touch. Akito moved closer, pressing his lips to Yuki's, and Yuki found himself automatically entangling his fingers in his cousin's hair as their bodies drew closer. As his lips were finally release, Yuki began to gasp, the full effect of the drug washing over him as he looked into his cousins eyes. Taking a step back, a malicious smile began to spread across Akito's lips as he took in his cousin's expression.

"My turn…" Was all Yuki heard whispered as the full impact of the back of Akito's hand to his face sent him into the wall as he slumped to the mattress on the floor…dark, malicious laughter the last thing he heard as he felt himself slip into unconsciousness.


	6. Of Lies And Bitter Truths

A light sound caused Yuki's lashes to flutter against unconsciousness. Hearing the rhythmic, almost metallic sound, Yuki fought to open his eyes as searing pain washed over his entire body. Finally winning the battle, Yuki became aware that he was lying in his own bed…with nothing on. The sound continued in the background, and Yuki's eyes slowly drifted to its source. He watched in still silence as his cousin, sitting at his kitchen table, lazily played with a lighter. Akito ran his thin fingers across the open flame before it went out and he flicked his thumb to manifest the flame again. Cold eyes suddenly trailed their way in Yuki's direction as the flame went out once more.

"I was afraid I had broken you…" His voice came low, as a cynical smile graced his lips.

"You did that a long time ago…" Yuki whispered bitterly.

Yuki began to prop himself up to a sitting position on the bed, his gaze drifting away from his cousin. Pain flooded his consciousness, infiltrating every pour of his skin as if his whole body had been set on fire as he winced. Casting his gaze down, Yuki noticed that his skin bore painful, inflamed, burn marks. Looking back to Akito, he saw that his cousin had noticed his awareness of his fresh wounds.

"You were out for a while." Akito responded, his expression becoming void of any emotion. "I got bored." He finished, his tone flat.

"I think we're done here." Yuki stated, turning himself to face the wall. "You need to leave." His voice came low as he cast his gaze to the wall, feeling his cousin's eyes burrowing into the flesh of his bare back.

He closed his eyes, wishing the pain would subside. Sensing a presence approach, Yuki held his breath as arms gently encircled him from behind, as he remained motionless. Feeling the form mold and press to his back Yuki let out a gentle sigh as he opened his eyes again, staring at the wall in front of him.

"Why do you push me away?" His cousin whispered in his ear, resting his chin on Yuki's bare shoulder.

"Because I hate you." Yuki responded as he attempted to remove the arms encircling him without success. "There is this hunger inside of me…and you placed it there." He continued, his voice coming breathless and weak.

"And you blame_ me_ for this?" The voice cooed in his ear, sending ice through his veins. "It's not _my_ fault that you've always been so…gullible." The voice chuckled lightly as lips grazed their way along his skin. "It's not like I ever did anything to you that you weren't simply _begging_ for." And with that Yuki became more forceful as he finally separated himself from his cousin, swiveling in the bed to face him.

"I was eight, Akito!" Yuki shouted at his cousin's face. "You where my cousin…" His voice finally trailing off as he whimpered, casting his gaze away. "Of course I trusted you."

Memories flooded his mind that were best left in the past. Pulling his knees to his chest, Yuki buried his face, hiding his tears from his cousin. He remembered _everything_. Remembered the very first time. Akito had told him it was candy…and he had believed him. The next thing he remembered was waking up in his cousin's arms…naked. Since that day, the craving underneath his skin only grew worse…more insatiable. And Akito was always there…waiting. Feeling a gentle touch caress his hair, Yuki's head shot up violently as he glared at his cousin, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Don't touch me!" Yuki screamed, causing his cousin to let out a low chuckle. "Get away from me!" And a smirk played across Akito's lips as he moved in closer, trailing his fingers along Yuki's neck as he gently pulled him closer to whisper in his ear.

"If you hate me so much." The hot breath against his skin caused Yuki to tremble. "Why do you keep seeking me out?"

"It's not you I'm looking for." Yuki whispered back, pulling himself away from his cousin. "It hasn't been you in a very long time." And Akito's expression became serious as he gazed deeply into his cousin's eyes.

"You think you can be without me?" He questioned, and Yuki felt his breath catch in his throat.

Akito stood up abruptly, turning his back to Yuki. Standing in the middle of the room in silence, Yuki simply glared at his cousin's back…waiting. Akito glanced back at him over his shoulder, a snide smirk playing at the corner of his lips. Taking something from his pocket, Akito produced another bag of the white substance, throwing it at Yuki.

"You're not that strong, cousin." He whispered, turning his gaze as he made his way to the front door of Yuki's apartment. "You know where to find me when you've figured that out."

As Akito exited the apartment, he was met by the sweet face of a young woman. Giving her a smile, she began to blush as she averted her gaze. Screams and profanity came from behind the door as Akito let out a low chuckle…his gaze piercing through the young woman who now wore an expression of shock and worry.

"Is he going to be okay?" She whispered, glancing from Akito to the front door of Yuki's apartment as the loud sound of something striking the wall manifested from inside.

"Give him fifteen minutes…" Akito responded coolly, his eyes trailing along the young woman's body as a sick smile spread across his lips. "He'll be right as rain." And with that Akito brushed past her and walked slowly down the stairs, exiting the apartment building.


	7. Of Decisions And Natural Consequences

Pacing back and forth, he rubbed the palms of his hands on his jeans. This was his chance. His chance to prove Akito wrong. Glancing from the floor of his apartment to his table, more profanity poured from his mouth as he cursed his cousin. His breathing came labored as he glanced over at the bag Akito had left, sitting there on the table…taunting him. Hearing Akito's words in his head, Yuki cupped his hands to his ears as a deep, tormented scream ripped itself from his lips. The air in the room entered his lungs in deep gasps as he finally took in the sight of his own hands…trembling with the weight of his decision.

"Please…just help me!" He whimpered to God himself, feeling the emptiness caving in around him.

Glancing back at the table, Yuki walked over…taking the bag in his hands. Sitting at the table, he dumped the white powder into a thick line. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he put his nose to the table, inhaling the powder into his sinuses. Licking the rest of the power from the table with his tongue, Yuki stood from the table in complete defeat. Spying an empty glass he had left on the table, he grabbed it and sent it sailing to the wall as another scream found its way to the surface of his lips.

Deep gasps racked his body…the drug taking effect much more quickly then he had anticipated. His heart began to race as he felt a sense of manic euphoria washed over him. Hysterical laugher bubbled up as his mind began to race wildly in every direction possible. The manic laugher poured from his lips as he began to scratch the skin of his bare arms…wondering why he had never put a shirt on. Gasping for air, his heart picking up even more speed, he felt himself loosing touch with reality. He needed something to ground him. Rushing to the wall, he slammed his fist to the surface as pain radiated from his hand through the length of his arm.

Laughing, he struck his fist to the wall again, harder, driving it into the surface with a sickening thud. More pain washed over him as tears began to sting his eyes…but he couldn't stop. Yuki hit the wall with his fist, over and over as blood began to stain the wall he was in the process of assaulting. Taking in his injury for a moment, Yuki began to run his tongue along his knuckles, taking in the taste of salt and iron as the blood from his fist touched his tongue before ramming it into the wall yet again as he cried out in pain. Yuki's violent assault to the wall of his apartment was immediately halted as his gaze shot to the person standing at the open door to his apartment.

"How did you get in here?" He screamed at the intruder. "You can't be in here! This is _my_ place…not _yours_!" His shrieks were followed by an eruption of giddy laughter as he fell to his knees, landing in the shards from the glass he had thrown against the wall as he screamed out in pain once more.

"Yuki!" The voice cried out as the intruder ran to his side, crouching to eye level in horrified shock as Yuki's eyes met them once again.

"Tohru?" He whimpered out, tears streaming down his cheeks as she moved to wrap her arms around him. "Don't touch me!" He screamed, cowering back from her as he slid his body up against the wall.

"Yuki…" She whispered slowly, fear washing over her as she once again attempted to reach out and touch him as he let out another blood curdling shriek, slamming himself against the wall to get away from her.

Letting her arm fall back down, she simply watched in horror as Yuki gasped for air, squeezing his eyes shut against tears that continued to pour down his cheeks. Feeling completely lost and hopeless, Tohru began to shed tears of her own.

"What should I do?" She whispered, her voice coming desperate as she continued to watch the young man in front of her curled in the fetal position.

"Haru…" The words came breathless, and at first Tohru was not even sure he has spoken. "Where's Haru?" He shrieked angrily, snapping his head up to look at her.

"I…" She stammered, unsure of who he was referring to. "I don't know." She whispered in defeat.

"You call him." He hissed, his chest heaving as he continued to struggle for air. "Make him come here." The last words whimpered in desperation, his eyes pleading with Tohru.

Standing to her feet, she knew what she had to do. Searching his apartment frantically, Tohru finally found what she was looking for. Grabbing Yuki's cell phone, she flipped it open, searching his contacts. A sigh of relief washed over her as she found the name she was looking for. Pressing send, she prayed that whoever it was that Yuki needed would pick up the phone. The line finally opened up as a husky voice came through.

"Hey there, Spanky. It's about time you call me up." The voice came lighthearted.

"Hello?" Tohru whispered into the phone. "Is this Haru?" She asked, and a pause came over the other end of the line.

"Why yes it is…who is this?" The voice retorted playfully, more than a little amused at hearing the unexpected voice.

"Please…" Tohru begged, her eyes shifting over to the young man slumped in the corner. "You need to get over here quickly." Fresh tears began to dampen her eyelashes. "It's Yuki…" She whimpered out, and before she could finish the voice on the other line came calm and serious in response.

"I'm on my way."


	8. Of Tears and Last Resorts

Tohru simply watched in horror as things began to quickly deteriorate. Yuki moved from deep sobs, to screams of profanity, and into hysterical, manic laughter as he rocked himself in the corner. Every time she attempted to move closer to him, he would shriek at her and begin to slam himself against the nearby wall. She had tried to stop him as he began to scratch at the skin of his arms, torso, and face, but found it impossible to get through to him. Her attention was suddenly taken over as a gentle hand touched her shoulder, and a figure manifested from behind her to move straight to Yuki.

"I'm here now." The voice cooed gently, getting Yuki's attention as he began to sob uncontrollably.

"Haru…" Yuki whimpered through his tears as his friend stooped to his level, scooping him up protectively in an embrace.

"It's okay." Haru whispered soothingly, holding on to his friend as he rocked him comfortingly.

"Haru…make it stop." Yuki gasped, his voice coming muffled into his friend's shoulder. "Make my heart stop." He pleaded, his chest still heaving as his body continued to reel against the effects of the drug.

Haru continued to whisper soothingly into Yuki's ear, stroking his hair as the young man continued to sob in his arms. Haru put the palm of his hand gently to Yuki's bare chest, holding it there as he gave a concerned glance to Tohru.

"His heart's racing way too fast…" Haru murmured, and Tohru's face paled…fear and helplessness taking her over again.

"What did you take?" Haru whispered to Yuki, his question coming methodical as he took his chin between his fingers.

"I don't know." Yuki sobbed, averting his gaze from his friend. "He gave it to me!" He voice bubbling in hysteria as the words rushed out. "I wanted it!" He shouted. "I wanted it and he gave it to me!" His eyes finally meeting his friend again. "He gave it to me, Haru!" And Haru simply wrapped his arms even tighter around his friend, continuing to rock him comfortingly as Yuki buried his face in Haru's chest.

"Okay." Haru's voice came calm and even. "Time to go." He spoke soothingly into Yuki's ear as he gathered him up in his arms and lifted him from the ground…Yuki burrowing into him. "We need to take him to the hospital." Haru looked at Tohru, his face and tone serious.

Tohru led the way out of the apartment complex as Haru carried Yuki in his arms, trailing after her. Reaching the cool evening air, Yuki began to tremble in his friend's arms, his skin drenched in sweat. Tohru suddenly felt a presence in the distance as her eyes trailed off to just outside the apartment complex. Dark eyes followed her from the shadows as she let out a small gasp.

"Looking great, cousin!" The voice in the darkness manifested, drawing attention as they let out a low chuckle.

"Is that Akito?" Yuki shrieked manically from Haru's arms in response to the voice. "I want something different!" He continued to shout, manic laughter bubbling up once again. "This stuff _sucks_, Akito!" He screamed as Haru attempted to calm him. "Get me something different!"

Haru finally made it to his car as Tohru opened the passenger door. Sliding Yuki gently into the seat, and fastening him in, Haru gave a meaningful glance at Tohru.

"Get him to the hospital." Haru's voice came low, and a baffled look washed over Tohru's face. "Don't worry…I'll meet you there." He finished, and Tohru gave a nod as he handed her the keys to his car.

As Tohru drove away, Haru stalked over to the figure, balling his fist tightly to his side. Picking up speed, Haru ran to the figure in the shadows. As his fist made contact with soft flesh, he heard the figure collapse to the ground as dark laughter began to manifest.

"What in the _hell_ did you do to him!" Haru demanded, and the laughter only grew louder.

"I gave him_ exactly_ what he asked for." The voice replied, and Haru gritted his teeth in anger.

"Why do you keep doing things like this?" Haru screamed, loosing his patience as more laughter filled the night.

"Because…" The voice whispered through the laughter as dark eyes met his. "I just knew that one day he would make such a lovely crack whore." And Haru bristled as his leg reflexively snapped out, making contact with the figure on the ground as he heard the thud of them hitting the concrete.

Panic washed over him as he began to run down the dim streets as the sun began to set. Grabbing his phone from his pocket he dialed a number as realization dawned on him. As the dial tone continued to sound in his ear he began to pick up speed. Suddenly a soft voice came over the line.

"Haru?" The gentle voice of the woman he had just met flooded his consciousness as he let out a sigh.

"Tell them that he's probably overdosed on cocaine." Haru gasped as he continued to run, the recent confrontation and chilling words playing through his mind as he raced to the hospital.


	9. Of Closets And Revealed Secrets

**I feel like the last few chapters were not necessarily all that great, but, I hope I have redeemed myself with this one. Another special thank you to Kon13 for her assistance on this chapter. You have her to thank for making this particular chapter much better than it had first started out! If you like this chapter…find her…and say thank you! And…REVIEW!**

* * *

Violent screams and protests filled the small room as Tohru watched Yuki struggle against the orderlies attempting to restrain him to the hospital bed. A sickening thud, followed by a deep gasp, broke through the screams as Yuki managed to slam his foot right into one of the orderlies' ribcage. Panic flooded Tohru's face as the rest of the hospital staff forced Yuki down to the bed as his wrists and ankles were bound. A tall, lean doctor moved quickly past her, holding something in his hand as he approached the hospital bed. Yuki's gaze shot over to the doctor as he arched his back up off the bed, struggling to free himself from the restraints.

"No!" Yuki screamed out as his body continued to writhe against his bonds. "Don't touch me!" He shrieked as the doctor moved closer. "Get away from me!" He gasped out as the doctor moved to hold down his arm, and Yuki fell into deep sobs. "Please don't…" He whimpered as the needle plunged into his skin, the last words coming weak as his body slumped back to the bed helplessly, tears streaming down his cheeks.

As the doctor moved back away from the bed Tohru instantly moved forward, unsure of what she was doing…but none of the staff stopped her as she moved close to Yuki. Extending a trembling hand, she began to run her fingers through his damp hair as the tears continued to flow. Red, dilated eyes met her worried gaze as Yuki simply stared at her.

"Don't…" His voice trailed off as his eyelashes fluttered against the substance the doctor had given him. "Please don't leave me…" And she continued to caress his hair as she placed her free hand over his.

"Don't worry." Came a soft, monotone voice from behind her. "I gave him a sedative to help him sleep." The doctor continued as Tohru looked up to meet his gaze.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked, looking deep into the doctor's eyes, her own filled with worry.

"He's…" The doctor's expression became guarded as he considered how much he should disclose to her. "He's very sick." And Tohru's eyes drifted back to the now peaceful face as Yuki slipped into unconsciousness.

A painfully blinding white light assaulted his vision, as his eyelids were forced open. Panic washed over him as he tried to remember where he was. Where was he? His eyes tearing against the light, Yuki began to hear muffled voices as his eyelids were finally released. Blinking away the tears to clear his vision, the form of a tall, lean man in a white lab coat came into focus.

"Where am I?" His voice came in a weak hiss, his throat feeling dry and painfully raw.

"You're in the ER." The doctor's tone was cold as he slowly handed Yuki a paper cup of water.

Yuki automatically reached out with his dominant hand to take the cup before flinching back. Taking in the thick bandages around his hand and wrist, Yuki reflexively recoiled his hand into his chest. How had_ that_ happened? As he fell into a slight state of shock, Yuki began to wonder exactly how this injury had occurred...he didn't remember. His gazes drifting from his injury back up to the doctor, Yuki slowly extended the other hand to accept the cup of water.

"Thank you…" He whispered after finishing his cup of water, his gaze hesitantly moving back up to meet the stern expression of the doctor. "So…" His voice trailed off. "How much trouble am I in?" And the corner of the doctor's lips twitched slightly in what Yuki wondered might be an expression of amusement.

"You assaulted one of my staff." His tone came flat, and Yuki's gaze fell to his lap. "But…" The doctor continued, something changing in his voice as Yuki glanced back up to meet his gaze again. "That's not your biggest problem…now_ is_ it?" And Yuki simply stared back at him.

"Not really." Yuki's expression remained void…guarded…so _this_ was how it was going to be.

"Hatori, there's some guy here demanding to see this kid." One of the hospital staff approached, addressing the doctor as he gave a disapproving glance down at Yuki. "Says he's his _boyfriend_..." And Yuki let out an audible groan as he covered his face with his bandaged hand.

"Unbelievable…" He muttered under his breath, finally lifting his head. "I swear I'm gonna kill him." And he shot a glare at one of the nurses who began to giggle.

"What?" He spat, and more surrounding staff began to giggle lightly as a blush began to paint his cheeks.

"It's perfectly alright…to have a boyfriend, you know." The doctor responded flatly, though Yuki noticed that his eyebrow was slightly raised at the whole spectacle.

"He only_ wishes_ he was my boyfriend…" Yuki muttered to himself lowly…Haru was going to die for sure.

"Well…either way…he's going to have to wait." The doctor responded coolly. "I'm not done with you yet." And Yuki felt a sense of dread wash over him.

"What do you want from me…" Yuki asked, his words coming guarded as he held the severe expression on the doctor's face.

"Answers." The doctor replied, and Yuki's expression grew taught.

"That really depends on the questions." Yuki stated, his voice hollow and void of emotion.

"What drugs are you on?" The doctor retorted.

"Don't know…never bothered asking." Yuki spat back, surprised by his own honesty.

"How long have you been using?" The doctor fired his next question, his voice coming like ice.

"…long enough…" Yuki responded, his tone coming with a hint of regret.

"I see…" The doctor's voice took on a more gentle tone. "I assumed, from your appearance, that you were a long time, heavy drug user…but then…" His cold expression shifting to one of mild concern. "You must have been so young."

"You're point being?" Yuki countered, growing uncomfortable under the doctor's empathetic gaze before it froze over once more.

"So…" The doctor's next question came more casually, one not spurred on by medical necessity. "Are you selling?" And a bitter smirk crossed Yuki's lip.

"…not drugs…" And the doctor's expression grew taught under the inference as a slight blush graced his high cheekbones, causing Yuki's smile to broaden. "You said you wanted answers…" Yuki finished, finding it amusing that he had managed to throw the good doctor off balance.

"I suppose that's it for now…" The doctor retorted, going back to his paperwork. "Let the visitor come see him…" He ordered the staff before stalking off.


	10. Of Confrontations And True Feelings

**Okay...not too sure about this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, though, as there are some moments that I am personally quite proud of! Again, thank you to all who continue to support this story. I am truly humbled, and hope never to lose your support or faith in me as a writer. You keep me going!**

* * *

Taking a moment to absorb his situation and new surroundings, Yuki glanced down at his hands. Taking in the bandages again, his eyes slowly trailed up the length of his arms. His eyebrows furrowed as he gazed at the severe burn marks along his forearms and up his biceps…he remembered how he received_ those_ injuries. Trailing his fingers along his hospital gown, Yuki began to absentmindedly play with the fabric between his fingers.

"We have some better clothes for you once you're ready to leave…" A soft, gentle voice pulled his gaze up to a set of sweet, nervous eyes.

"Oh…" Yuki's voice came low as his eyes moved from the nurse to his hospital gown again. "Thank you." He whispered, managing a small smile as his eyes met hers once more.

"I…" Her voice trailed off, her gentle expression still somewhat uneasy. "I hope you don't mind that we had to undress you to treat your wounds." And Yuki couldn't help but let out a light chuckle at the sheer irony of her concern.

"That's okay." His voice came soothing in an attempt to put her at ease…he could only imagine what he had done to scare her. "I'm used to waking up _completely_ naked…so…this is actually an improvement." He indicated the hospital gown with a smile, and the nurse simply blinked at him before blushing and falling into laughter.

"Here you go." She giggled sweetly; handing him a tray of food, and Yuki noticed that on the tray was a small paper cup containing some pills. "Trust me…" She whispered gently to him, noticing his awareness of the medication. "You will want to take those." She continued, her gentle expression furrowing in concern. "You're not going to be feeling very well, and these will help you pull through it." And Yuki simply nodded…he knew all too well _exactly_ how he was going to feel, so the medication was the first thing to enter his mouth.

"Hey…" He whispered gently to her as she began to leave to continue her work, and she turned around to glance over at him. "Thank you…" His voice came low as he gazed into her eyes. "…for being so nice to me…" And she gave him another sweet smile as she nodded and walked away.

"Yo, Spanky! You're finally awake!" A voice boomed in the quite recovery room, and Yuki shot an icy glare at his friend as Haru flopped onto the hospital bed right into his lap.

"…Haru…" Yuki's voice came low, his lips inches from Haru's ear as his friend settled into the bed next to him.

"…Yeah…" Haru's response was low and husky as the word trailed slowly across his lips, a smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth.

"…Continue to tell people you're my boyfriend and I swear I will_ never_ go out with you again…_ever_." And Haru's expression became void as he stared at his friend.

"But…" Haru began, holding Yuki's gaze. "…I'm a boy..." He continued, and Yuki just stared at him as the two sat squished together awkwardly in the hospital bed. "And, I'm your friend…so…" His tone came low and serious, his gaze never leaving his friend's face as he continued his train of thought. "…explain to me exactly how I'm _not_ your boyfriend…" Haru deadpanned, and Yuki let out a moan of defeat as he buried his face in his hands.

"Unbelievable…" Yuki muttered as he felt strong arms wrap around him in a warm embrace.

"So…" Haru whispered a little more seriously in Yuki's ear as he kept his face buried and his gaze averted in embarrassment. "What happened to you?" And Yuki finally met his friend's gaze, Haru's expression filled with worry and concern.

"I…" His voice faltered under his friend's gaze, bits of fragmented memories infiltrating their way into his mind. "I don't know." He whispered, his eyes falling back to his lap.

"He tried something new on you again, didn't he…?" Hushed words entered his ear, and Yuki simply nodded, unable to meet his friend's eyes.

"Why?" The gentle voice continued, holding him a little tighter as Yuki let out an involuntary sigh. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" And Yuki closed his eyes against the tears threatening to break their way to the surface as he remember the last words his cousin has spoken to him…_you're not that strong_.

"I don't want to talk about it, Haru." Yuki muttered, pinching his eyes even tighter in an attempt to shut out the voice in his head.

"…what did he say to you?" Haru asked, and Yuki's face contorted into a scowl.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it!" Yuki shouted, causing Haru to recoil and let him go.

"What in the hell's gotten into you?" Haru retorted, his expression one of baffled confusion.

"Everything…" Yuki whimpered out, feeling the whole world crushing in on him as he curled in on himself.

Yuki felt a gentle hand create soothing circles on his upper back as he closed his eyes again, focusing on the comforting sensation. Memories continued to find their way into his consciousness. Akito. His voice. His touch. His taste. His…words. All reminders of just how much he _hated_ him…and how much he _needed_ him.

"He was right, Haru…" Yuki whispered into his bandaged knees, and an arm immediately wrapped itself around his shoulder again.

"Right about what?" The voice whispered gently in his ear.

"I'm weak…" Yuki murmured. "I_ need_ him…and he _knows_ it." His tone came harsh, filled with self-loathing.

"Well…I don't think you have to worry about him anymore." Haru stated, and Yuki expression morphed into one of sheer panic.

"What did you do, Haru?" Yuki hissed, and a smirk spread across Haru's lips.

"Let's just say that I gave him exactly what he deserves." Haru grinned proudly as he continued. "I doubt he'll be picking himself up off the ground anytime soon." And the expression on Yuki's face morphed from one of panic, to complete and utter rage.

"You_ idiot_!" Yuki shrieked, and Haru's expression fell flat. "What do you expect me to do now?" He wailed at the top of his lungs, finding himself at a complete loss. "He gave me…" Yuki whimpered out, unable to finish his words.

"I know what he gave you." Haru retorted in exasperation. "And they're_ both_ going to kill you!" Haru shouted back, glaring at his friend. "I did you a favor."

"I never asked for your help!" Yuki screamed, raising his hand to slap his friend across the face, and Haru effortlessly snatched his hand by the wrist mid stride.

"Look at yourself!" Haru screamed back, raising Yuki's arm right in front of his face. "Look at what he's doing to you!" He hissed, and Yuki was forced to take in the sight of his burned and scarred skin. "Is this what you _really_ want?" He let Yuki's wrist go roughly, getting up from the hospital bed. "I'm not sticking around to watch you kill yourself…I care too much…" He muttered over his shoulder before departing the room, leaving Yuki in a state of shock.

Exiting the room, Haru locked eyes with Tohru, who wore a worried expression. For a moment they simply stared at each other in silence. Giving her a gentle smile, Haru finally moved towards her and gave her a warm embrace.

"Thank you…" He whispered in her ear, holding her close. "…for saving his life." And she simply nodded into his chest.

"Are you two going to be okay?" She whispered in a muffled tone, having overheard their fight, and Haru simply rested his chin on the top of her head.

"We'll be fine." Haru replied, his tone gentle and even. "He's not getting rid of me _that_ easily." A smile spread across his face as he finally let her go, looking into her eyes. "But…" His voice grew soft as he spoke. "It's not_ me_ he needs right now." And Tohru's expression grew confused as Haru's smile continued to spread. "I see the way you look at him." He continued, causing her to flush a most spectacular crimson. "Just...promise that you'll take care of him for me, okay?" Haru finished, gazing deep into her gentle eyes, and she simply nodded in reply.

As Haru left, Tohru turned her attention to the door in front of her. Her heart racing, so many thoughts rushing through her mind, the words Haru had spoken rang in her ear. How had she not known? Known what was going on. Known how bad things were for Yuki. Known how she…really felt. Holding her breath, feeling her heartbeat pounding in her ears, Tohru placed a trembling hand on the doorknob. Opening the door, she suddenly felt the overwhelming anxiety wash away as she saw him look at her.


	11. Epilogue: Of Endings and New Beginnings

**Okay…so concludes this really bizarre story. Thank you all for putting up with this story when I started it with no real direction. Thank you for your support, kind words, and praise. I live off of your guys' reviews…so thank you! A special thank you goes out to Kon13, who reviewed every single chapter of this story. Your support means more than you will ever know, my friend. So, without further ado, here is the conclusion of "Of Princes and Street Walkers"…enjoy. **

* * *

Watching Haru turn his back on him, Yuki's expression contorted as he tried to bottle up the rage threatening to break out. Squeezing in on himself, he sucked in the air around him, holding his breath against the screams of profanity fighting their way out of his lips. How could Haru do this to him? How? How could he take away his _only_ constant? Wrapping his slender fingers within his hair, Yuki began to pull, focusing his rage into the pain until his attention was drawn to the door of his hospital room once more.

"…Tohru?" He whispered, confusion flooding his face as he wondered how it was that _she_ was here.

"Hello, neighbor…" Her voice came sweet and gentle, and Yuki felt a wave of tranquility wash over him as a smile played across his lips, his earlier rage fading into the back of his mind as he continued to stare at her.

"…hello…" He replied, his voice low and soft, wondering how it was that he always felt so much…better…when she was nearby.

He watched as she slowly crossed the room towards his hospital bed. Finally noticing the guarded expression on her face, a sudden sense of dread washed over him as he began to wonder. Did she know? Know why he was here. Had she finally found out his secret? She had_ warne_d him. Warned him that he couldn't keep it a secret from her forever. And the way she looked at him now…she _kne_w. Knew _something_. _Everything_? Turning his gaze from her, he shifted his body away, unable to hold her gaze any longer.

"Yuki…" A gentle voice manifested from behind him, and Yuki felt a tender hand grace its way from his shoulder down his arm as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Yuki found himself baffled by the set of emotions he felt. He trembled under that light touch, yet his very insides reeled against the contact. Why? What was it about her that made him feel so…conflicted? Tears began to form on his lashes as the gentle, tiny hand gave his arm a warm squeeze. Feeling his body ache, he hesitantly placed his bandaged hand over the one resting on his arm, but remained silent. Her body settled next to him on the bed as thin arms wrapped their way around his ribcage. Feeling warm breath against his skin as she rested her chin on his shoulder a sudden realization dawned on him. She was the one. The _only_ one who he cared about. He actually_ cared_ about what she though of him…

"Tohru…" His words came breathless. "I…" His voice came weak and sad, and her arms just wrapped tighter around him.

"It's okay, Yuki." The voice whispered tenderly into his ear, and his expression furrowed as he fought back the tears stinging his eyes. "I know what happened…and I don't care." The voice continued in soothing, hushed tones as Yuki simply listened. "I'm…" She paused, trying to find the exact words to express what she herself had only recently discovered. "I'm just so glad that you're okay." And the arms held him as tears escaped and trailed their way down his cheeks.

Finally releasing him, Yuki could feel Tohru shift on the bed. Letting the words she had spoken soak into his skin, Yuki was taken off guard as a single, red rose found its way onto his lap. Blinking away stray tears he took the rose in his hand, slowly examining it before turning around to meet Tohru's gentle gaze.

"For you…" She whispered, her gentle gaze piercing the very core of his being. "You asked me not to leave you…" Tohru continued as Yuki held her gaze. "And that's a promise I want to keep…if you'll let me." And leaning in close to him, she gave him a slow, warm kiss…her pedal soft lips meeting his as they began to tremble.

A look of bewilderment crossed Yuki's face as Tohru leaned back to look at him again. Gazing from her sweet face, to the rose in his trembling hand, and back, the floodgates were opened as the full weight of the sudden experience washed over him. Tears streamed down his face as his eyes finally fell to his lap. Arms wrapped their way around him as he continued to cry. As he managed to stifle what was left of his tears Yuki buried his face in her shoulder, feeling himself become weightless in her arms. Lips began to move as Yuki whispered out his entire life and soul to the first person he had ever trusted so completely. Tohru simply held him closer, rubbing soothing circles on his upper back as she listened. She listened as Yuki told her…_everything_.

The doctor entered the dimly lit room, making his evening checks. Glancing from his charts to the bed he raised an eyebrow as he saw the young man fast asleep in his hospital bed. Nose-to-nose with him, wrapped up in his arms on top of the blankets, was the petite young woman the doctor had encountered earlier…sleeping soundly. Between them, in the low light, the doctor saw a single red rose. A small smile played at the corner of his lips as he quietly exited the room, continuing his routine checks.

**The End**

_The broken clock is a comfort_

_It helps me sleep tonight_  
_Maybe it can stop tomorrow_

_From stealing all my time_

_And I am here still waiting_

_Though I still have my doubts_  
_I am damaged at best_

_Like you've already figured out_

_I'm fallin' apart_

_I'm barely breathing_  
_With a broken heart_

_That's still beating_  
_In the pain_

_There is healing_  
_In your name_

_I find meaning_  
_So I'm holdin' on_

_I'm holdin' on_

_I'm holdin' on_  
_I'm barely…holdin' on to you_

_The broken locks were a warning_

_You got inside my head_  
_I tried my best to be guarded_

_I'm an open book instead_  
_And I still see your reflection_

_Inside of my eyes_  
_That are looking for purpose_

_They're still looking for life_

_I'm fallin' apart_

_I'm barely breathing_  
_With a broken heart_

_That's still beating_  
_In the pain (in the pain)_

_Is there healing_  
_In your name (in your name)_

_I find meaning_  
_So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')_

_I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')_

_I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')_  
_I'm barely…holdin' on to you_

_I'm hangin' on_

_Another day_  
_Just to see what_

_You will throw my way_  
_And I'm hangin' on_

_To the words you say_  
_You said that I will_

_Be okay_

_The broken lights on the freeway_

_Left me here alone_  
_I may have lost my way now_

_Haven't forgotten my way home_

_I'm fallin' apart_

_I'm barely breathing_  
_With a broken heart_

_That's still beating_  
_In the pain (in the pain)_

_There is healing_  
_In your name (in your name)_

_I find meaning_  
_So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')_

_I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')_

_I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')_  
_I'm barely…holdin' on to you_

_I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')_

_I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')_

_I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')_  
_I'm barely holdin' on to you_

* * *

**A/N: Lyrics featured in this chapter are from the song "Broken" by Lifehouse.**

**Well...it's been a wild ride. I sincerely hope it has been worth it! Now I go forth back into the real world once again...I don't know when I'll be back again! And if you got THAT song reference, go give yourself a cookie! With all my love and gratitude I leave you all with my one and only story where Yuki and Tohru actually end up together. You can thank me by leaving a review!**


End file.
